


Shameless Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 2





	1. Fiona Gallagher x Reader

**Imagine Fiona coming to your defense when someone's giving you a hard time.**

“Hey, asshole, back off!”

“Fiona, it’s fine. I can handle this guy.” 

“So can I. We stick together, y/n. You know that.”


	2. Sheila Jackson x Reader

**Imagine helping Sheila work through her agoraphobia.**

You’d known Sheila for a long time, and had always tried to be patient with her and supportive when she got overwhelmed. You visited her as often as you could, and she’d bake treats for you to take with you.

She surprised you one day when you came over and you found her holding her bag, waiting right by the front door.

“I want to go outside.”

“Are you sure, Sheila?”

She nodded, and you held the door open for her. She was still for a moment before she turned away and dropped her things. She was clearly upset, and you went to comfort her.

“I can’t do it, y/n. I just can’t.”

“Sure you can. Just maybe not all at once like that.”

You offered to help her in whatever way she needed; whether she decided she was ready to leave or not, you would be there.

Over the next few weeks, you tried to ease her into the idea of leaving. At first it was just discussions of what she would do once she left the house. Then you would open the windows and doors so that she could see out. Occasionally she’d hold her hand outside or sit by the door for a brief time.

“You ready for this?” You asked as she again stood in front of the door.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

You opened the door and she quickly reached for your hand.

“Take all the time you need, Sheila. I’m here.”

“Thank you, y/n. Let’s just… wait here a moment, okay?”


End file.
